Cotton Candy Fluff
by goldenstorm0
Summary: A collection of one-shots, usually Allena or any other ship I like. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Notebook

First fanfic posted! Please tell me anything you do or do not like!

**The Notebook**

"Are you done yet?" Link said from the other side of the door. "We're almost to the station."

"Almost," Allen replied, pulling on his boot. Timcanpi hovered above him, watching him shove the smelly clothes into a bag. He had the entire event documented in his memory: the strange man walking up to Link and Allen, placing his hands on the exorcist's shoulders as if he was about to say something, then vomiting out last nights events onto him. Of all of the awful things that have happened to him, this was among the top. Not including the obvious, of course.

Allen went to invite Link back into the compartment when he noticed the notebook left on the opposite bench. Link's notes.

He paused. Link never let anyone see what he wrote down in that notebook. He always assumed it was his every movement, but Link could be drawing the clouds for all he knew.

"Are you finished?"

"Just give me a second!"

Allen picked the notebook up. One glance, that was it. Allen felt almost dirty as he did it. He would just confirm his suspicions and then let Link back in. Nobody would even care. Maybe he could tear out the bit about him getting vomited on. That scenario wasn't really that important anyway…

He glanced the first few pages, which were exactly what he expected. What he had for breakfast, when he slept and for how long, etc. He gave a sigh of relief, happy to rid himself of the curiosity. Nothing to be concerned about really.

He was about to toss the notebook back down when he noticed how rumpled the pages in the back were. Link must use those ones regularly, something he didn't want to get tangled with everything else. Allen flipped to it, wondering what Link was doing there. Probably doodling-

_- he moaned, begging for more-_

"I'm done waiting Allen," Link yelled opening the door. "I don't care what level of undress you are at-"

Allen practically threw the notebook down, hands up as if to tell Link not to yell. His face was cherry-red, unable to hide what he was doing. Link glanced at the notebook, opened to one o the back pages.

"I'm going to get food," Allen said, trying to find a way out of the situation. He shoved past Link, a hand covering his mouth, as if hiding his embarrassment. Tim flew after him, happily floating in the air.


	2. Children

Children:

"And last but not least remember your manners," Tiedoll finished at last, glancing over Kanda one last time. The ten year old scowled again, tugging at his shirt. It had been a year since the general and his young apprentice first met, and Kanda's attitude hadn't improved still. Tiedoll sighed. The boy was meeting the other exorcists today, and it didn't look like he was going to make a good first impression.

Yu had become his apprentice a year ago, and was one of the hardest apprentices he had. He had a small body and so much anger it seemed to cascade from him from time to time. It was a miracle that the child wasn't dead yet.

However, somehow, they managed to survive together for a year. Tiedoll made little breakthroughs with him; he accepted the surname Kanda, learned to meditate, and how to manage his temperature for small lengths of time. Tiedoll labeled each accomplishment as a blessing.

And here was the hardest thing the two must go through, meeting the other exorcists. They trained for days for this event. Well, more of Tiedoll constantly told Kanda to be nice while he grumbled some unintelligible cuss. But he believed the message got to him.

They stepped into one of the many lounges in the tower, quickly spotting the Head Nurse and the little girl who sat next to her. _She must be younger than Kanda,_ Tiedoll thought. _That poor little girl._

"Kanda, this is Lenalee," Teidoll said. Kanda mumbled something under his breath, not even looking in their direction.

The nurse patted Lenalee's knee reassuringly, urging her to stand up. She smoothed out her clothes, a simple pink sundress, and stood in front of the others. She kept her head bowed, never looking up as she recited, "Hello, my name is Lenalee Lee."

"You two can go play why me and the Head Nurse talk," Froi told them, ignoring the death glare Kanda was shooting at him. Lenalee looked almost terrified at the notion, but complied without arguing, the two drifted off into a corner. Tiedoll sat down next to the Head Nurse, pulled out a notebook, and started to doodle. "That poor child."

"She was crying before you got here," she said, eyes locked on the children as they talked. "I didn't know how to calm her down. I was able to help her get it under control a half hour ago, but I almost told her she didn't need to come. This entire place is toxic for children her age."

"Does she go out much?"

"No, only for training. It's taken all I have to convince the science head that she is still too young to go out on missions though."

"I should have taken both of them as apprentices when I had the chance."

The Head Nurse gave the general a surprised look. "I know you lie teaching, Tiedoll, but that would be too difficult of a mission for even you."

"But just think about it," he said, drawing two happy, playing children on his paper. "It would be so much better for the two if they had someone around their age with them. I've talked to so many people the last year about raising children, and they all agree that-"

"They are not your children, Froi Tiedoll," The Nurse said sternly. The general pouted at her. "They are exorcists, and as much as it hurts, we cannot forget that."

"They are not just exorcists," he retorted. "They are basically babies in this world. Exorcists don't have the longest life span, but they deserve to be happy-"

"I'M NOT A GIRL."

Tiedoll was still standing when the Head Nurse grabbed Kanda by the ear and pulled him away from Lenalee. She was on the verge of tears, trying to say sorry without bursting. Tiedoll glared at Kanda.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" he said, unable to keep his frustration in check. This was _exactly_ what he was told not to do.

"She thought I was a girl."

"That does _not_ mean you can snap at her like that."

Kanda fumed, going red in the face from being yelled at in front of strangers. "Well, you can't snap at me like that," he accused. "You said it yourself, treat others how you would want to be treated-"

"- This situation is different-"

"- but it isn't-"

"- do _not _interrupt me-"

"- then don't interrupt me-"

"JUST SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU."

The teacher and his pupil were quiet, remembering there were two others in the room with them. Lenalee had her face hidden in the nurse's skirt, shaking as she tried to control her sobs. Head nurse glared down at them, and Tiedoll realized how much he messed up.

"Are you okay?" she asked Lenalee, petting her head affectionately. She snivelled a bit, nodded yes, and let go of her. She turned towards Kanda, and the cruel front he had crumbled away under her stare.

"What do you think you are doing?" she said.

"She called me a-"

"So what?"

He looked down, gritting his teeth. "I'm tired of people calling me a girl."

"Then cut your hair," she said. "Or get use to it. But you _never_ yell at anyone, _especially_ Lenalee." She turned to Froi, who immediately snapped to attention. "I believe introductions are done. You can take Kanda to his room now." She placed a hand on Lenalee's shoulder and escorted her out of the room.

Tiedoll gave out a loud sigh, and a small laugh. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Wow, we really pissed her off, now didn't we? I haven't seen her like that since Cross tried to sneak out with some girl." Kanda gave off a _tch_, which only caused him to laugh harder.

They started towards their rooms, following the same path as the Head Nurse. Tiedoll spotted them ahead before they turned a corner. The nurse had picked up the young child, carrying little Lenalee over her shoulder._ And you accused me of me of treating my apprentice like a child_ he couldn't help but think.


	3. Babies: part 1

Sorry this one was so late, I have a ton of tests for school coming up. This one is a two shot, so bare with me! The second part will come out in a week or two, just depends on how much time I have. Please review and tell me if there is anything I can do better! Also this one is mostly Allena, mostly platonic, (but thats because I'm terrible at writing anything romantic). I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Babies: part 1<strong>

Allen swung his arms around, hoping to loosen up some of the muscles. Training with Marie was difficult, especially considering the fact that he did not like to hold back. It was great. It was fantastic to train without having to hold back.

"Allen!" came a bark from behind. He didn't turn around, only walked quickly around the next corner and hoped his guard dog wouldn't notice. Who knows, maybe Link will think he mistook some other poor old man as Allen and leave him alone. "Allen get back over here," Nope, never mind.

He put on his happiest smile and turned around. "Good morning, Link!" he said cheerfully, groaning at the sight of the huge stack of papers being balanced in his hands. He could barely see Link's eyes. "You looked tired last night so I thought I would let you sleep in this morning." Lies. Link hardly ever slept; Allen didn't think he needed to. Lavi slipped something into his drink last night and gave Allen thumbs up. He decided not to remember the incident.

"You still have paperwork from the last mission," Link informed him. "It must be turned in by noon. It's eight. You may have enough time between now and then to finish _if_ you are not distracted again. I suggest we work in the library."

"Okay," Allen said, taking half of the stack from Link and continued down the hall. Maybe they'll get lost and won't have to do paperwork and Link may have pity on him and let him have a nap-

"The library is the other direction Allen,"

"Oh, yes, lead the way!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Doctor Simon, please report to surgery immediately,"<em>

Lenalee jogged next to the bed, determined to keep up with them. A bundle of cloth was held close to her chest, wiggle a little as the child inside squirmed around and cried.

"It's going to be okay," She reassured the woman be carted to surgery. "You'll be in and out before you know it."

"Is my child okay?" She asked. Blood was still seeping out of her shoulder and around the large piece of wood. Her eyes were wide and terrified, still in shock from the attack. "Where is my child?"

"They're right here, they're okay." Lenalee glanced up and saw the approaching doors. She wouldn't be able to follow her into surgery. Honestly, she was lucky to even make it this far. "I'll take care of them, okay? I'll find you and bring him back."

The bed passed through the doors before the mother could answer. Lenalee heaved, wondering how she could have messed up so badly. It was just a small akuma attack on the way home from the docks, nothing she couldn't handle. One little mistake sent a chunk of wood flying at a simple pedestrian. She took a deep breath, trying to reign her emotions back in. The situation was out of her hands and now in the doctors. There was anything else she could do know other than pray.

She looked down out at the bundle, realizing that she wasn't out of the fire yet.

* * *

><p>Allen looked up at the clock again. Eight thirty. That couldn't be right, it must be noon at least. He looked back down at the pile of papers. These were all supposed to be going to Komui when he was done. Komui doesn't even <em>do <em>paperwork, why should he?

"Keep working, Allen."

"I am working, Link."

"You've been staring at the same picture for the last nine minutes. Keep working, Allen."

Allen put his pen down carefully, trying to not glare at the man directly across from him. Link was writing his own notes, ignoring the giant piles of paper next to him. What on earth could he be writing down anyway? It wasn't like he was doing a lot right then.

"Maybe this will go faster if you helped me."

"Maybe this will go faster if you actually worked." Link pointed to the pen. "That must be really hard without a utensil, wouldn't it?" Allen sighed and went back to work.

"Do you hear crying?" Link said, suddenly looking up. Allen looked around.

"I don't hear anything," he said. "Maybe all of this work is doing something to your brain. Anyway, the building messes with sound. It could be coming from anywhere."

"I'm going to check it out," Link stood, going toward the perceived origin of the sound. "Don't move and keep working."

"You said it wrong," he muttered before looking back down at the paper in front of him. There was no way he could finish all of this before noon. He might as well sneak out and grab a snack…

He looked suspiciously at the bookshelf, finally noticing the crying seemingly emanating from it. It was coming closer. Allen could see why Link would want to get rid of the sound, it was annoying, but it wasn't so bad that he had to go find it.

"Allen," he turned around, seeing Lenalee hurrying towards him with blanket.

"Hey, Lenalee," he said, happy to find a distraction. "What going on?"

"I have a baby,"

"What?"

* * *

><p>"You kidnapped a child," Allen said, still amazed at the story. "That's a new low for you."<p>

"I didn't kidnap him," Lenalee protested, rocking the baby the best she could. He was still squirming and Lenalee had no idea how to fix it. "The mother knows I have him and everything."

"Does she even know your name? Do _you_ even know her name? I don't know how you intend to get the child back."

"I'm an exorcist, Allen. I can find the mother and give her back her child easily." She twisted the child around, trying to find a more comfortable way to hold him. He just needed to stop _moving_ and let her hold him. Then she will show them she could do this, easy peasy.

"Here, let me take him," Allen said, carefully lifting the baby from Lenalee's arm. She let him. "When was the last time you held a child anyway?"

"Never. What about you?"

Allen's face darkened a little. "Some of Cross's lovers had children. I had to babysit while they… went at it."

"Fun," Lenalee said sarcastically. Wow, Allen was a lot better than her at this.

"Anyway, how do you know he's a he?"

A look of disgust flashed across her face. "I thought he just wet himself, and that was why he was crying. I took him to the bathroom to change him… he peed on me." She glared at the barely held back laugh from Allen.

He quickly composed himself. "He's probably just hungry. We can probably find something for him in the kitchens. Do you mind if I come?"

"Sure. Hey, where is Link anyway?" Lenalee glanced around, only now noticing his absence. "I don't want you to get into-"

"Let's go!" Allen said, carrying the child away.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was loud and crowded, upsetting the child even more. Allen moved him to his other shoulder, making his way between tables and people, all talking loudly. Lenalee was close behind him, one hand holding onto his shirt.<p>

With the child crying loudly in his ear, he wondered if they would even have baby food. If a woman got pregnant, usually they were moved to a different location for the child's safety. There usually weren't young children here, unless they were exorcists. He sent a quick glance at the baby's scrunched up face, almost screaming in his face. _Please don' be an exorcist,_ he thought, _that would suck so much._

They finally reached the front, squeezing between finders, scientists, and crows alike until they reached the kitchen door. Inside the kitchen was less hectic, but still too loud for the child. Jerry was at the booth, taking orders from the group in front and writing them down as they came. When he saw them, he flashed them a smile and ordered a different cook to switch him spots before coming towards them.

"Allen~kun," he said, happy as ever. "It's no where near your snack time! I was gonna make you an entire plate of dango! Who is this little buddy you have?" He crouched down and made a silly face at the child. "Looks like someone is having a bad day~."

"This is…" Allen trailed off. Man, he never asked what the child's name was. "Lenalee, what's the child's name?"

"It's…" Her face crumpled up in concentration, trying to remember. "I don't think I asked."

"You didn't even ask what the child's name was?"

"There wasn't time! She was being taken to surgery, I was stressed, and it didn't cross my mind to ask."

"I'll call you Baboo," Jerry said, standing straight. "That's what my mother use to call me when I was young. Now," He turned to Allen, a serious look on his face. "What did you do Link?"

"What?" Allen said, surprised at the question. "Why do you ask? He could be right outside waiting for us. Anyway that's not the problem, the problem is that... Baboo... is hungry and-"

"Allen, Link came by this morning looking for you. Something about paperwork. I know you don't like paper work, but it's important."

Allen sighed. "I know. But, it's also important that we get this baby food. I'll find him after we feed him."

"Better make that promise."

"I _promise_ to find Link after we feed the child."

"Fine," Jerry waved them further into the building. "We have some milk that I can mix with a couple other things for him, but it'll take a couple moments. Can you wait a moment?"

"Yeah," They said at the same time. Jerry immediately disappeared into the crowd on his quest to feed the screaming baby, leaving the two in the front, awkwardly trying to stay out of the worker's way.

"Should I hold the baby for a bit?" Lenalee asked, noticing how Allen was struggling with the floundering child. Allen grunted an agreement, carefully passing him to her waiting arms. She regretted it the moment he let go. She tried holding the infant on her shoulder like how she watched Allen, but with his active limbs and squealing lungs, it was nearly impossible. She tried to switch to holding him against her chest, like how she carried him when she first returned to the order, but he was having none of that. Allen giggled a little and took the offspring back, Lenalee trying to hold back an embarrassed blush.

"I don't know why I can't just hold him like you do," she said. "You look so much more comfortable and I feel like I'm wrestling a fish."

"You just having had a lot of practice with him," Allen said, now bouncing a little to calm the kid even more. "Plus, he's really _grumpy right now aren't you_."

Lenalee covered, trying to hold back a laugh. "What?" Allen said, confused at her reaction. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Lenalee chuckled. "It's just… you have a baby voice,"

"What?"

"It's just when you change your voice a bit and it's cute!"

"I didn't change my voice."

"Yes you did!"

"I'm back~!"

Jerry reappeared next to them, holding a small bag and a couple bottles filled with milk. "You're lucky I like to be prepared for anything," he said, handing the materials to Lenalee. "There are a few diapers in the bag and a couple containers of baby food I made real quick. Also there is an extra blanket, but it's pretty small. I also had a couple bottles of milk made, and you guys can come back whenever you need more."

"Thank you, Jerry," Lenalee said, bowing her head towards him.

"Also, if you guys are having trouble, go talk to your brother," he advised. "He took care of baby you for a while, so he might be able to help."

"Thank you for all the help Jerry," Allen said.

"Don't forget to find Link, okay? You need to do your work."

"I will, don't worry." Allen turned towards the door wanting to find a quieter place to feed the child. "I'll see you for lunch!"

* * *

><p>Link stalked around the building, searching for his charge. Why on earth did he leave the library? There are still piles of work to finish, and he could get in trouble if they didn't turn it in on time. Link growled quietly to himself. It was his fault really, he was much more relaxed with the kid than should be. Next time he will chain him to chair, that will probably keep him from running away.<p>

Link checked his watch, anxiously watching the time tick by. It was already eight forty-five, and they still had hundreds of forms to go through. Link hurried to the next room, one of the many lounges in the building.

"... The exorcists has a baby,"

Link turned, pinpointing the source of the rumor. "Picked her off the streets I heard. They've been going around trying to take care of it." The large burly man stretched out over the chair he was in, one of the finders gossiping with the others. "I pity the kid, the two probably have no idea what they are doing."

"I heard they rescued it from an akuma," his friend said. "Plucked'em right up before anything could kill it."

"Do you know which exorcists they are?"

"Yeah… ummm… the girl is the science head's sister, Rina-something, and the other is that white haired Allen. Never like the looks of that-"

"You've seen Allen Walker?" Link asked, walking over to the group. "Where?"

The finder glared at the crow. "Nowhere, boy, now go back to science dump where you-"

The knife slide out of it's hidden sheaf, and rested below the man's chin. Link was impatient and this man was interrupting his job. No one would really care if there were one less finder, anyway.

"Where did you see Allen Walker," Link repeated.

"I-I saw him and another exorcist outside of the cafeteria," he sputtered, eyes staring fearfully at the metal. "They had a baby, said somethin' about finding somewhere quiet-"

"Thank you," Link said, slipping the weapon back into his sleeve. "Your help is appreciated." He hurried out of the room, ignoring the terrified whispers asking who he was.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
